Pillow envy
by BLACK WINGS OF THE NIGHT
Summary: One must be out of thier mind to evny somthing that can't move. One must be out of thier mind to think that said objcet is alive. Yep Sasuke has lost his mind alright.crazy one shot.


I don't and most likely will NEVER own Naruto. Boohoo T-T

* * *

How he hated that thing. How he just loathed it with all his might. He might even hate it more the then is old brother. He was sitting there watching her again for the third night in a row. Now Uchiha Sasuke was not one to hate something that didn't move but he was making an acceptation right now. To his side was his wife for about a year now as she seems to be sound asleep. Now why would the Uchiha be glaring at her at the moment? Might it be the fact that she was wearing only a long shirt and girl boxers? Nope that wasn't it was it the fact that she was asleep and he wasn't? Nope, not that one either. Was the fact that she was hugging a large body pillow and had her legs intertwined with it her arms wrapped around it with her face buried in it's softness while moaning slightly in her sleep. Yes that one is the thing that was bugging him to no end.

He looked at her as she tightens the grip around the pillow brought it closer to her and giggled in her sleep. All Sasuke could do is stare at the sleeping women and the object of his hatred the pillow. For three whole nights he's watched her, she's been extremely pleased with it and Sasuke soon started to feel very angry at the poor innocent pillow. It's true that they been married for about a year but in that whole year of being married never once had he touch his wife. It was not that he forgot or anything. Who in the world could do that but it was just the fact that he felt rather guilty. She had forgiven him long ago but he still felt that weight in his chest so he never touched her because of that guilt. He was still far from forgiving himself yet so he was not going to touch her until he felt forgiven. He might as well turn 50 and yet not once touch his wife because of the guilt that formed in him yet he was not going to let it go that far.

His wife gave another moan in her sleep as her hand gripped the pillow tightly and brought it closer to her. Man did he hate that bloody pillow. The first time he notice his wife odd actions was when he came a back from a mission in the wind county. He was dead tired and as usual he came in about three in the morning back home. His wife was by then had given up waiting for him and was asleep on the bed. He showered and got ready to go to bed when he notice that his wife was hugging something rather large. He looked over and found a new pillow that he had never seen before. It was as long as her body and in the color black. He didn't put to much attention to it then since he was tired and didn't feel like explain to his wife why he just wouldn't give out. At a different night though that he came back it was two in the morning and his wife was yet again sound asleep.

This was odd to his since she would always wait for him until he came back but this was the second time she was dead asleep. Then something else caught his eye. The pillow that was untwine with her legs her hands grabbing the edges of the pillow as her face was buried behind the pillow. He could hear a small noise coming out of her but then it ceased. Taking it as if it was nothing he went to bed. Two more day passed and he came back form another mission and his wife yet again was sound asleep with the pillow in the same spot he had seem it before. Yet this time her face was over the pillow as he could see her lips moving yet no words would come out. She moans a bit loud as she bit her lip and hugged the pillow closer to her neck. Sasuke felt a twinge go though him. It pricked his fingers and played with his throat. He gave a small growl at his wife behavior as she didn't seem to wake for her sleep. Slowly Sasuke started to notice something he hadn't before. He was angry at the pillow for some odd reason so angry that he wanted nothing more then to burn it and laugh as he saw it turn to nothing more then ash and soot. He was not liking it one bit that his wife forgot about him for a week let alone the fact that she would giggle and moan in her sleep. It was the pillows fault he knew it was. Since his wife never did that before until she got that over sized pillow. It must die where the only thoughts going around the Uchiha's head. Never did he realize that he hated was on a piece of cloth and cotton.

He stated to note change on his wife mood as she would smile at him and not bug him only thing like why he would not show affection or the fact that he was always a way on missions. It started to bug him to no extent. At first it was nice not be questioned but now well he wanted her attention badly and she was in her own world most of the time to say that she no longer waited for him to come home ticked him off even more. And what really tipped the scale was the fact that each time he came home his wife was asleep hugging a body pillow like it was a real person.

There was a point between rational thinking and Insane ideas. Yet Sasuke seem to beyond that point and clearly crossed over to Insanity. Once or twice he had the thought that the body pillow might be a real person just pretending to be a pillow. His thoughts went so random that once he thought that it might be alien. Yet the point stayed the same the more he looked at the pillow the more he hated it. So when his wife was not around he would test the pillow to see if it was one of his thoughts. Though I would say throwing kunai at it wasn't a smart thing since his wife almost bit his head off. But did that stop Sasuke-kun for tying to find out the truth behind the evil pillow from hell? Nope, it did not. He tested it out again but this time he only touched it. It looked like a normal pillow it felt like a normal pillow but when he smells it he instantly went back to another male theory it smell like a person.

It had the smell of forest in on it. It was down right over powering as he looked at the pillow ready to burn the live hell out of it and spit on it's ashes. Maybe Sasuke was a little stress out and was not think clearly maybe the whole stalking his wife went a little far. But he had to know Damn it! So here we are now with Sasuke stalking his wife and the godforsaken pillow. She giggled in her sleep as she moved her hands up as if stroking something and he lost his nerve. He hated that pillow it will died tonight she was his Wife not the pillow's! He growled loudly at the pillow and mutter curse under his breath. He was still in his Anbu uniform as he glared at the pillow. His wife began to come around as she looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?" came her small voice as she rubbed her eyes. She yawned and looked at him. "What time is it?" she asked as she sat up. Sasuke didn't answer and glared at his enemy. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked as she got up and looked at him though the small light that was coming window. She could see her husband's blood red eyes starting at something on the bed. She moved her hand to his forehead when he grabbed her hand the red eyes where now on her as she looked at him.

"You are Mine and Mine only." He told her as she looked at him. Maybe he was dilatational.

"Sasuke-kun are you fe…" started Sakura but could not finish because Sasuke was kissing her. She didn't mind that he husband was kissing her since he hadn't done that since her wedding. He hugged her waist and pulled her closer. She never seen this side to Sasuke before, but hey she wasn't complaining. Sasuke wanted to make his point that his wife belonged to him and no one else, not even a pillow, boy did he make his point. That night the pillow was left of the floor while his wife found something new to hug to. The next morning his wife woke up a little daze at what had happen last night as she looked around for her husband that was no where in sight. She looked around for something to wear as she found her robe on the chair. She walked over to the main hall still looking for her oh so crazy when it comes to being possessive husband.

She found him down stairs looking at the fire place with a wide smirk on his face as he watched the fire in the small pit dance around. She looked at him as he looked at the fire like a small child watching something one T.V. " Sasuke-kun?" came her voice as he turn around to look at her. "Why do you have the fire place on? It's the middle of June." She pointed out.

"Hn." Was his smart reply as he walked over to her. He was wearing only his pants as the rest of his body was visible to his wife. He grabbed her around the waist and picked her up and walked over to their bedroom. He left behind a fire place with a burning pillow in its depth. Sadly though when his wife asked if he know where her pillow was that night he had to find a way to not make her think about it. To bad that he didn't know that each time that she grabbed that pillow was because it smell so much like him, and that when ever she muttered in her sleep it was because she was thinking it was him she had in her arms. To bad that he would never know that it was because of that bloody pillow that he had two little twin boys nine mouth from then. Oh well I guess that's why they call his wife a genius. She Sakura Haruno now Sakura Uchiha had tricked her husband in the most humors way. But hey he wasn't complaining.

* * *

So what do you guys think this is my second one shot and it's a bit shorter then my first one. No, Sasuke is not out of his mind, its just jealousy that has him thinking wired things. Please review and tell what you think of this one shot. At first I tried to make it funny but it was just too crazy to be funny so tell me what you think funny or nutty your choice.

-BWOTN


End file.
